O Peso de Duas Vidas
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ele carrega o peso de vidas inocentes desperdiçadas só para testar o seu poder. O outro carrega na alma a promessa de vingança que fez sobre o seu clã destruído por quem mais amava... Mas o destino dos dois parece estar ligado... [ItachixSasuke] [Yaoi]


**Título** – O Peso de Duas Vidas

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Orochimaru

**Copyright** – Naruto

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Antes de mais nada, é Yaoi (nada muito explicito ou embaraçoso, mas ficam avisados na mesma para quem não gostar do género). É drama (eu confesso que já não consigo escrever outra coisa - xD), mas não o considero muito dramático – xD.

Fic dedicada a Dead Lady. Era para ser a sua prenda de anos, mas só lhe foi entregue um mês e meio depois do seu aniversário. Agora passa a ser a minha dedicação de Ano Novo. Bom Ano Novo para todos!!!

E agora para terminar… Naruto não me pertence, mas eu também não o queria para nada – xD (é claro que se for o da segunda série, talvez ainda possamos negociar). Sasuke deve morrer e o Itachi também… Muhahahahaha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O Peso de Duas Vidas**

Pouco a pouco o dia clareava, levantando o nevoeiro denso da noite. O frio percorria todas as frechas daquele esconderijo que mais ninguém conhecia, a não ser os que o usavam. O sol teimava em não nascer e continuar o seu sono de beleza, ou seria a lua que insistia em ficar?

Uma face pálida olhava pela janela, enquanto esboçava um sorriso trocista. Não estava feliz com nada, apenas era esta a sua maneira de viver. Sem família, sem amigos, sem amor… um só objectivo e uma só ambição.

Ergueu-se e com as suas mãos brancas terminou de ajeitar as suas roupas. Saiu. Há quanto tempo não sentia esta brisa gelada na sua pele? Estendeu a mão ao nevoeiro e sorriu mais uma vez. Este seria um dia perfeito!

………

A arboragem adensava-se, cercada pela névoa. O orvalho escorria pelos galhos batendo nos trilhos pouco pisados.

Há quanto tempo caminhavam? Certamente, ele já não sabia dizer. Perdera a orientação no tempo há muitos anos atrás. Pecara na sua busca por poder e agora do que lhe adiantara tudo o que fizera? Cada vez estava mais fraco…

- Cuidado Itachi! – Kisame ampara-o a tempo, antes de ele se estatelar no chão.

- Deixa-me Kisame. Não preciso de ajuda.

- Não sejas mal agradecido Itachi-senpai. – ouviu-se a voz de Deidara soar com delicadeza e muito sarcasmo misturado. – Não precisas de te fingires de forte.

- Deidara-senpai tem razão. Todos nós, aqui reunidos, conhecemos o teu ponto fraco. – concordou Tobi com o seu parceiro.

- O que é impressionante. Todos nós temos alguns pontos fracos enquanto o Itachi-sama só tem um. – declarou Kisame, esfregando as mãos uma na outra com o frio. Com aquele tempo nem a capa da Akatsuki os aquecia.

- Nós não temos nenhuns pontos fracos Ki-san! – indignou-se o Deidara.

- Começando por ti, tens a aparência de mulher.

Um sorriso irónico percorreu os lábios de Itachi, enquanto Deidara mostrava a sua falta de paciência e fechava o punho na direcção de Kisame.

- Tás a chamar-me de mulher?

- Se tu assim o entendes, quem sou eu para perceber os teus motivos.

A troca de olhares entre Kisame e Deidara era o suficiente para queimar algumas árvores, pois eles estavam prestes a fuzilarem-se.

- Mas Kisame-sama, esse é só um ponto fraco. Quais são os outros?

Kisame olhou Deidara mais profundamente e após uns segundos declarou:

- Sem dúvida o cabelo.

- AHHHH!!!

Deidara não conteve um grito de histerismo e atirou-se, literalmente, para cima do Kisame. A barulheira estava infernal.

- PAREM COM ISSO!!!

Até os mosquitos e o chilrear dos pássaros, deixaram de se ouvir.

- Com esta barulheira toda, eles vão descobrir a nossa presença. Estejam calados.

Depois de se conseguirem conter, seguiram Itachi mais uma vez. Cada vez se aproximavam mais…

- O que nos fará o chefe quando souber que lhe desobedecemos? Ele ordenou que viesse a Akatsuki toda… – suspirou Deidara, quebrando o silêncio após longos minutos de caminhada.

- E tu querias fazer esta missão com os outros?

- Não… não Itachi-senpai! Eles iam querer ficar com a vitória só para eles… – Deidara parecia recitante.

Itachi suspirou. Tinham uma missão e ele estava ali para a liderar. Tinha ido contra ordens do seu chefe e apenas trouxera consigo os companheiros em quem mais confiava. Os únicos que o aceitavam como era, ao invés dos restantes membros que cobiçavam a sua posição e, principalmente, o seu poder.

Pouco a pouco estavam mais próximo da sua meta. Aquele esconderijo pelo qual tinham procurado durante muito tempo. Esta era a caça a Orochimaru, na tentativa de extinguir a ameaça e recuperar o que ele ainda conservava da Akatsuki – o anel.

………

- Sasuke!

Um sibilar igual aos das cobras chamou um nome, cortando o silêncio da alvorada. Orochimaru acabara de sair de dentro daquela gruta, encontrando o seu pupilo sentado cá fora na rua.

- Já madrugaste! Não te encontrei no teu quarto e pensei que estivesses a treinar.

- Porque haveria? – respondeu a voz segura de si do jovem rapaz. O seu tom parecia desafiar o seu próprio mestre e ainda sair vitorioso.

- Hoje estás muito confiante de ti… Sasuke… – Orochimaru pareceu comer o rapaz com o seu olhar. Olhar brilhante e de víbora. Olhar capaz de transformar qualquer um em pedra, só de olhar para ele.

Mas Sasuke sabia contornar a situação sem precisar de hesitar. Levantou-se e sem responder, tentou regressar pela porta adentro. Uma mão o agarrou e o deteve.

- Tu não me ignoras assim Sasu… ke…

Mãos frias agarraram-se ao corpo do jovem, trazendo-o mais para perto de quem tentara evitar. As mãos envolveram-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer com o frio que amainava delas.

- Sasu… ke… meu querido. Aqui fora está frio… Frio demais para te puderes constipar e não posso permitir que nada aconteça ao meu futuro corpo…

Orochimaru, encaminhou o seu aluno para dentro, bem antes de passos começarem a soar bem perto.

………

O seu coração disparou… Que arrepio acabara de sentir?

O nevoeiro insistia em se cerrar cada vez mais e já nem o caminho podiam ver.

- Itachi, ainda falta muito?

- Estamos muito perto…

Ele sabia… Bem lá no fundo da sua alma, voltara a sentir a culpa que pensara já ter desaparecido há muito tempo. Aquela culpa que o consumi em silêncio nas noites escuras que passara acordado.

- Itachi…

- Vocês não têm de continuar. – ele parara. Apesar de não ter nenhum problema com as pernas estava incapacitado de dar mais um passo. Preso ao passado, agora via a sua vida a andar à velocidade da luz até ao seu fim… Até o dia em que morreria…

- Ita…

- Eu seguirei sozinho. Tenho contas a ajustar com o Orochimaru e vou-o fazer. Agora é só entre mim e ele…

- Não sejas estúpido Itachi. Eu sei muito bem no que estás a pensar!

Kisame olhava-o como se o pudesse ver por dentro. Como se até a mínima emoção que lhe passasse na cabeça fosse lida pela sua mente.

- Não é o Orochimaru que queres encontrar ali dentro…

Talvez fosse… talvez não fosse… Ele também já não sabia bem. Esta sensação estranha o perseguira desde que acordara nessa madrugada, ainda com o sol por nascer. Percorrera aquele caminho todo, sentindo-se agarrado pelas almas de toda a família que matara e que o tentavam arrastar para o inferno. Teria um lugar no inferno à sua espera? Talvez nem fosse digno de ir lá parar.

Tinha de descobrir porque, ao final de tanto tempo, as suas vítimas decidiram agarrá-lo. Estariam a avisá-lo de algo?

………

O seu corpo, por momentos aquecido, voltara a esfriar. Silêncio voltara a envolver todo o túnel. Orochimaru partira, para mais um dos seus trabalhos, que Sasuke nunca descobrira.

Após voltar a colocar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão no seu corpo esguio e magro, o rapaz voltara a sair para a rua. A névoa ainda permanecia densa e impenetrável. Não sabia dizer porquê, mas só conseguia estar à porta da gruta, como se estivesse à espera de alguém. Era isso mesmo… Sasuke estava à espera de alguém há muito tempo e fora este o dia escolhido para sentir que essa pessoa finalmente apareceria. Será que o viriam buscar?

O seu coração batia descompassadamente, vítima de um choque eléctrico que o despertara mal que acordara. Depois de tantos anos, parecia que a vida de toda a sua família, o clã Uchiha, voltara a pesar sobre as suas costas. Seria este o dia escolhido para a sua vingança?

Mas não podia fazer mais nada para além olhar o horizonte, o qual era impossível se ser distinguível.

………

- Itachi…

- A partir daqui eu prosseguirei sozinho…

Kisame, Deidara e Tobi ficaram para trás, enquanto o seu líder avançada e era oculto pela névoa.

- Eu estou a chegar…

………

- Eu sei que ele está a chegar… Esta sensação só pode ser ele…

………

- Sasuke…

………

- Itachi…

………

Dois olhares cruzaram-se, sem puderem acreditar que se fitavam mutuamente. Seria ilusão provocada pela névoa? Ou alguma miragem proveniente de um desejo à muito recalcado na alma de ambos?

Apesar de os dois já saberem que este dia chegaria, agora que estavam frente a frente era como se fosse inacreditável.

Um sempre desejara por este momento, enquanto o outro sempre receara por este dia. Mas Itachi sabia que era este o seu destino. Desde o momento em que matara a família toda e permitira que o seu irmão continuasse vivo, ele próprio tinha escrito o seu destino em linhas inapagáveis. Itachi traçara a sua morte…

Era a missão de Sasuke acabar com o seu irmão mais velho, cumprindo assim o seu destino como um Uchiha e vingando o seu clã. Era o destino de Itachi ser morto pelo irmão mais novo, para finalmente acabar com a dor que o perseguia há anos. Afinal… era esta a razão porque o rapaz mais novo estava vivo agora. Não fora um capricho de Itachi mas sim a vontade dele.

- Itachi…

- Sasuke…

Os dois avançaram. Tinham de verificar se era mesmo a realidade ou não era ilusão. Ambas as mãos se juntaram e entrelaçaram uma na outra. Esta sensação…

Pela primeira vez Sasuke perdeu a vontade de matar para se atirar nos braços do outro rapaz. Ai se tudo pudesse voltar a ser como fora antes do desastre…

Itachi o envolveu nos braços. Aquele irmão idiota era a sua única família viva. Era o que lhe restava…

Quanto tempo ficaram assim? O tempo suficiente para se sentirem satisfeitos, momentaneamente. Sasuke apertou a mão do seu irmão e o conduziu para o esconderijo deserto. O mais velho deixou-se guiar sem dizer nada. Os passos soavam pesadamente como se o pés de uma vida o estivessem a agarrar ao chão.

Entraram num quarto – o quarto de Sasuke. Sabiam o que iria acontecer ali… a morte!

Itachi-sama tomou os lábios de Sasuke para si, num desejo que sabia ser o último. Envolveu-os com carícias à volta, não deixando de explorar a face do irmão mais novo. Sasuke limitou a deixar-se arrastar até à cama, onde repousara sonos irrequietos e mal dormidos. Com um corpo em cima do outro, eles se deitaram… incrível que fosse este o sentimento que restava de tantos anos de amargura pela parte de ambos.

Roupas foram retiradas, a capa, o quimono… um abraço envolveu dois corpos nus, enquanto Itachi usava a sua língua para brincar com o corpo do rapaz mais novo. Sasuke também não ficou parado e ia acariciando a cabeça do seu odiado familiar. Quando Itachi voltou a tomar os lábios, Sasuke desceu pelo pescoço dele, cerrando as unhas nas costas e puxando-o mais para si.

Em mais carícias e abraços, sentiu-o dentro de si num prazer inexplicável. Em vaivéns foram dando prazer um ao outro, à medida que os vidros embaciavam. Tomaram posses e direitos um sobre o outro e, de facto, seu irmão era mais prazeroso que a víbora que o treinava e cobiçava. Itachi era o único capaz de lhe saciar a fome.

Atingiram juntos o limite dos limites, aquele impulso assassino e capaz de deitar abaixo um ser humano para o resto da sua vida. Itachi já se sentia assim mas faltava Sasuke alcançar esse sentimento.

O rapaz mais velho caiu em cima do mais novo ofegante. Ambos respiraram ao mesmo tempo e desfaleceram os corpos.

Estava concretizado o desejo de se possuírem um ao outro. Mas havia algo mais no fundo daquelas almas… Com a mão a tremer, Sasuke pendeu o braço da cama, agarrando entre os seus finos dedos uma adaga. Elevou-a, mas de repente ficou estático. Os seus olhos estavam fixos sobre o irmão que o fitava e paralisava.

- Vais matar-me irmão idiota? Agora que conseguiste o que querias de mim vais matar-me?

- Eu jurei que te mataria…

- Mesmo se isso terminar com a tua única razão de viver?

- Mesmo que me custe a vida.

Um sorriso irónico percorreu o débil rosto do mais velho. Após aqueles anos todos, o seu irmão não mudara e continuava a ser uma criança a pedir por atenção e afecto.

- Tu morrerás e eu viverei…

- E viverás, servindo como corpo ao Orochimaru e terminando da pior forma possível…

- Itachi…

Fúria era visível no rosto de Sasuke… fúria e ódio. Ódio pelos amigos, ódio pelo Orochimaru, ódio pela vida, ódio pelo irmão e, acima de tudo, ódio por si mesmo.

Ainda não tinha adquirido o Sharingan necessário para acabar com a pessoa que mais queria ver morta no momento. Ainda não tinha ganho a coragem de assassinar o seu melhor amigo para o fazer mas afinal, fora por isso mesmo que, fugira da sua alegre e muito curta vida na vila de Konoha. Evitando matar Naruto, o rapaz fugira, aliara-se ao inimigo num objectivo comum e fizera os amigos odiarem-no só para ter a certeza que eles sobreviveriam. Afinal… talvez ele não tivesse mudado e continuasse a ser aquele rapaz que prezava pela vida e pela amizade, mas preso a um passado que o consumia.

- Morrerás hoje…

- Não… tu é que morrerás!

As mãos de Itachi envolveram-se no pescoço do jovem mais novo. Apertaram com força, sufocando-o. A navalha caiu-lhe da mão e estatelou-se em cima da cama, ao lado dos dois corpos.

- Morre irmão idiota!!!

A sua alma estava excessivamente pesada. Pesada com os gritos daqueles que gritavam por compaixão e ele lhe retirara a vida sem hesitação e sem a mínima compaixão. Afrouxou o aperto quando Sasuke estava quase a asfixiar e levantou-se da cama. Vestiu as suas roupas e deixou-se ir contra a parede. Não o podia fazer… pois se o fizesse…

Após recuperar o fôlego, Sasuke também se vestiu. Pegou na adaga e avançou para o irmão. Olharam-se uma última vez, antes de Sasuke lhe cravar a espada no abdómen.

- És mesmo um idiota. Se me queres matar o melhor local seria o coração… – os olhos de Itachi revelaram o seu Sharingan superior, aquele que Sasuke ainda não adquirira. Fizeram o mais novo entrar numa coma profunda, num sonho que há muito o matava por dentro. A pior maneira de como poderia morrer.

Não… ele não falhara por engano. Ele apenas falhara porque o quisera. Pois se Sasuke matasse o irmão… pois se o fizesse…

- Tens de me acertar no coração… – e dizendo isso, foi ele próprio que cravou as mãos na lâmina da adaga e a puxou para cima.

Sasuke voltou a si, e viu o corpo daquele que em tempos mais amara à face da terra, cair de joelhos no chão.

- Não te preocupes Sasuke… Eu morro contigo. Pois se tu morreres, não teria mais ninguém para acabar com o meu sofrimento, porque se tu morreres… a minha vida não fará mais sentindo algum.

Sasuke aguentou com o corpo do seu irmão, últimos minutos.

- Se tu morreres, eu morro contigo. Porque assim que morreres a minha missão estará completa. A minha razão de viver era para acabar com a tua. Assim já não terei nada a fazer aqui.

Os corpos caíram no chão. Sasuke suportou mais uma vez com o corpo do irmão. Abraçaram-se um último momento, não como inimigos odiados mas como irmãos que tinham sido. Pela memória daqueles momentos que tinham passado juntos.

O coração de Itachi deu as últimas batidas, enquanto Sasuke voltava a ser consumido pelo último poder do Sharingan. Sasuke entrou de novo no sonho, na ilusão e no pesadelo, do qual não conseguiria sobreviver. O fardo de carregara nas costas estava a desaparecer. Por sua vez, Itachi estava a ser levado pelos seus antepassados para um local que nem ele conhecia.

Estavam libertos… Não valia de nada um viver se o outro não vivesse. Os destinos estavam concluídos. Itachi morria pelas mãos do irmão. Sasuke morria porque a sua missão estava completa.

Gritos de vidas inocentes desperdiçadas fizeram o coro sobre as duas vítimas jazidas no chão de pedra fria. A luz lentamente foi desaparecendo daquele quarto, tornando-o escuro.

………

- Itachi-senpai está a demorar…

- É melhor irmos ver o que se passa.

- Tens razão Kisame.

Os três homens entram adentro no esconderijo. O sol já ia alto no céu. Vasculharam as divisões até chegarem a uma última. Abriram a porta de pedra e, ao explorarem o quarto, encontraram os dois corpos caídos no chão.

- Itachi-sama…

Comprovaram o pior de sempre… estavam, realmente, mortos.

- NÃO!!!

Mas não podiam ficar por ali… o seu líder morrera sem completar a missão. Pelo menos, eles regressariam para o chefe, com Itachi nos braços e o anel como sinal de sucesso completo… ou não…

Orochimaru regressara à sua mansão de pedra e a sua voz ecoava pelos grandes salões rudes, grotescos e gelados. Procurava por Sasuke… procurava por mais prazer, depois da frustração o ter consumido de uma missão que falhara. Chegara o momento de se encontrarem frente a frente… a Akatsuki e o seu antigo membro.

Mas não seriam auxiliados por duas almas que agora repousavam, ou não… eternamente.

**Fim**


End file.
